Teasing the Wrong Teddy
by Himya-ink
Summary: A small story of Kanato X reader hope everyone enjoys
1. Chapter 1

None of the Characters belongs to me they belong to their respectful owner idea Factory

The first thing you saw as you opened your eyes was a sea the color of cream. The second thing you saw. was a tiny little brown ball. Slowly you sat up while rubbing the sleep off your eyes with one hand. One quick look around to make sure nothing was out of place, and your eyes drifted back to the small brown plush.

The teddy bear was sitting up against one of the pillows simply staring at you. How on Earth did Teddy end up in your bed? Kanato would never let go of his precious bear, let alone allow anybody to take him. He even nearly decapitated someone for talking to Teddy the wrong way.

Slowly some memories came creeping back into your mind. A slightly painful bite on the neck, a young purple haired boy falling asleep after getting his fill of blood. An angry and unwilling blood donor sitting up on the bed. The teddy lying near the boy's head, an easy grab and an even easier escape.

That's right in a small anger fit you stole Teddy from a sleeping Kanato.  
Dear lord, murder was going to happen, and you were going to be the victim if Kanato found out you stole Teddy from him….. Or maybe, just maybe, hiding Teddy for a little while would be fun to do. Kanato would get mad, start screaming, maybe even cry a bit, break everything and annoy everyone around him to death. Yup that was the right thing to do! Time to bring some life back into this mansion.

A few hours into the night and the house was nearly a war zone. There were broken pieces of vases and furniture almost everywhere and for once this wasn't Subaru's work! Kanato was literally breaking everything in sight, much to the annoyance of his brothers. You could be at the complete opposite side of the mansion and still hear his screams of frustrations and his death threats to whoever stole Teddy.

You could hear Ayato shouting for him to shut up, that 'Yours truly' demands quiet and peace, like that was going to work. Shu actually got up and left the property, Subaru started smashing walls and threatening Kanato but quickly realized that this was getting nowhere, so he gave up and left as well. Reiji ordered him to keep it quiet and called him a spoiled brat and a shame to the family, but it only made Kanato angrier. Lastly Laito smiled from ear to ear, sitting on a couch watching the 'nice show' the purple haired boy was creating before him. 'Well at least I am not the only one enjoying a very angry and shouting Kanato.'

After about three hours, seven completely trashed rooms and three very pissed off brother and another quite annoyed, it was about time to quiet down the alarmed vampire before his brothers decided to get rid of him.

An innocent suggestion to Laito that maybe his younger brother simply misplaced his bear in his own room was all it takes. Five minutes later the player vampire was back. "Ne ne Kanato look what I have found." In his hands was the notorious missing Teddy, which the younger brother ran up to Laito and ripped Teddy from his hands, hugging him tight to his chest. "Don't ever leave me alone again alright Teddy?!" The now quieter vampire was nearly crying, holding on to dear life to his plushy. "The bloody thing was right under his bed!" Laito said full of annoyance, Reiji looked over at Kanato "Perhaps you will learn to keep your room tidy from now on and refrain from disturbing everybody with your childish temper tantrum." Kanato let out a small growl and disappeared from the room, talking with Teddy about how scared he was without him. 'Well that was fun…but let's not do it again ever!' You told yourself while rubbing your temples to get rid of the migraine the temper tantrum had caused.

Dawn was near approaching, yet sleep was not something your body wanted at the moment. Loneliness was creeping fast within your heart, you missed home, missed your family and old life. Sure things weren't always the best but it was still home.

Sadly it was no use getting all sad about this, right? It wasn't like you were ever going to go back there so might as well forget all about it, and gorgeous, although insane, boys were quite a nice distraction. Oh yes and a certain purple haired vampire was certainly the best distraction ever. A smile on your face, and renewed spirit, you turned back to the cake in front of you. It was surprisingly quite good, with its name you would've thought for sure that the cake would be bitter and unpleasant to eat.

"How rude eating sweets all by yourself, without sharing" His voice was so quiet and yet so near your ear it made you jump slightly. "ahh look Teddy the selfish person is scared" Kanato was standing directly behind you and looking at you with his big wide eyes. It's quite easy to get lost into the purple gems, they always seem wide and full of insanity, but somehow in the depth of his eyes you could almost see some very dark and hidden pain. "STOP IGNORING ME!" then again it might also just be your imagination. "Oh I'm sorry what did you say oh great lord."  
Hardwood met your face quickly but not hard enough to cause much pain. The pressure of the young vampire's hand keeps you in that position very easily. "DO NOT MOCK ME! You should be punished for this!"  
The sting of fangs is becoming all too familiar making the pain more bearable. The angry vampire sank his fangs deeper in the vein and all you could think is; never mind it is never going to be more bearable. Thankfully Kanato was done after only a few sips of blood and he let you go. While whipping the blood that remains on your neck, you resisted the urge to growl at him.  
The boy sat beside you at the table holding Teddy and looking all smug and mighty. "Now will you share your sweets?" What sweets? Ah yes the cake you were enjoying in peace before the smug looking boy beside you decided to come annoy you. A small grin graced your lips, he wanted some cake well might as well listen to him and give him a piece.  
Passing the plate over to his side, your eyes stay glue to his face, something in the back of your mind you know you were going to regret this, but oh well making Kanato mad was always a nice distraction. The fork raised to his lips and one bite was all it took. The look of pure disgust on Kanato's face was the funniest thing ever. "You should've asked what it was before ordering someone to give you some. How do you like some bittersweet coffee cake ne?"

The slap made you fall from your chair with the force behind it. Your cheek ached and burned, and you could feel the metallic taste of blood filling your mouth. "HOW DARE YOU FEED ME THIS DISGUSTING, BITTER CAKE?! YOU EVEN DARE TO LAUGH AT ME! LAUGHT! The next blow was a small plate to the head, the pain was instant, sharp, and it seemed to travel all around the head. Tiny drops of blood fell to the floor, like red stained tears. "YOU ARE SO PATHETIC AND SELFISH! COMPLETELY USELESS!" Kanato had gone completely berserk, this was the worst tantrum you had ever seen. He kept screaming, breaking things and throwing some in your direction. Jeez where was Reiji when you finally needed him? He could probably throw some sweets at Kanato to distract him or something.

You were ripped from your thoughts by a sharp pain over taking all of the other pains. A piece of broken glass somehow managed to lodge itself right beneath the artery in your neck. Blood quickly, too quickly, started pooling around your wobbling body. 'Damn bleeding to death in a house full of vampires is defiantly the worst situation ever!'

Kanato' screaming however seemed to have stopped, as well as the throwing of objects, the room had became eerily quiet. It was sad to think that all of this had happened only because you thought Kanato was soooo adorable when he's getting mad, should have stuck with amusing him.  
The pain barely registered as your head made contact with the floor of the dining room. Everything around was starting to get blurry and hard to see. There was a soft thump sound beside you, and the next thing you knew a scream escape your lips. The stabbing feeling was replaced by a strong pressure over the wound. Another scream could be heard but this time it wasn't from your mouth and was saying actual words; they were just a bit too hard to understand at the moment.  
Your eyes looked up at Kanato and what you saw confused you; he looks like a confused and terrified child, he looked truly human and weak at the moment.

There were footsteps coming your way and for a moment you wondered how on Earth are you hearing footsteps from vampires that can appear behind you and drain you dry without a sound.  
Before you could see who was coming, you heard a small crash and a loud growl. However all you could seem to see right now were black spots getting bigger and bigger. The last thing that registered before total blackness overcame was hearing a tiny plea; 'Please don't leave me alone'….

The first thing that came to mind was the pain or rather the lack of pain. Your eyes cracked open slowly, the room was completely black and still you could see the outline of a person in the far end corner of the room. "Hello?" ouch talking hurt your throat; it was totally sore and burning. "You might want to drink the water on the nightstand." Oh it was just him, you turned slowly and tried to reach for the glass but your arm had lost all its strength and fell back on the bed. "Well aren't you weak and pathetic." You gave him a death glare and you knew that even if your eyes had trouble seeing through the darkness, he saw your glare perfectly. "tskk"

His hand pushed the glass within yours and lifted it to your mouth, one gulp and the water was all gone. "Thanks" "Tsk I didn't do it for you Teddy would simply be upset if I didn't help you" You didn't know for sure but for some reason you truly wanted him to be lying and that he actually could act nice toward you without ulterior motives. Man you're really screwed up inside to be attracted and falling for a vampire, who clearly has some unresolved issues and can snap at any moment. Well I guess it just makes me as crazy as he is.

"Care to tell me what happened?" Kanato ripped the glass from your finger and let it fall to the floor shattering in pieces. "What happened? WHAT HAPPENED IS THAT YOU WERE NOTHING BUT A STUPID HUMAN WHO COULDN'T SIMPLY LISTEN TO WHAT THEY WERE TOLD! You had to try and pretend that you are superior to me but you aren't you are weak, fragile and stupid!" " If I am such of a bother to you why waste time and energy into saving me uh?!" you know it shouldn't, you know he always says things like these but somewhat with what recently happened, his words cut deep within your heart. "Because you belong to me, and me alone! And I will decide when it's time for you to breathe your last breath and become a fine doll to be added to my precious collection." Your head snapped into his direction so fast it nearly made you dizzy. 'His' he said you were his, as in you are his possession?! 'Is that his way of saying he cares about me?! Sight I doubt it but it is a start isn't?'

Slowly you slid to the side of the bed where he was sitting and stood up in front of him. Your legs were a bit wobbly but that was not the most important thing at the moment. Kanato eyes drifted up to your face and he seemed so small right now. In that moment you truly knew that you were royally fucked, because you loved this eccentric, cry baby, loud mouth, insane and creepy vampire. You might lose body parts or die, but it's okay, because even though he is dead, he is what makes you feel alive the most.

Your lips slowly grazed his forehead much to his shock and before he tried to harm you in any way you removed them and whispered to his ear: "Don't worry, I won't leave you alone." Backing away you grab his hand and while he still seemed to be quite in shock you gave him the sweetest smile you could. "Now let's go grab some raspberry pudding uh?"  
Right there and then you were certain that you were going to die of a heart attack or that you were hallucinating, because in front of you Kanato was giving you the sweetest smile you had ever seen.


	2. Author note

Hello there! I just wanted to let you all know that I am taking suggestion/ request for another Diabolik lovers fanfiction, if you are interested send me a message with details of what you wish me to write.

you all have a blast of a day!


End file.
